A Great Day For Rain
by Akirasan215
Summary: Sai is going home after a long mission to Sakura only to find she has plans of her own! Why sakura and Sai love rainy days!


Sai and Sakura

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHACATERS!

A great Day for rain

Sai sighed as he walked home in the rain it had been five year since dickless (Naruto) had become Hokage and he had to admit that maybe he wasn't doing such a bad job.

After all Naruto had learned to control his excitement a bit and of course Hinata his wife made sure that the blonde idiot didn't do anything to stupid. Though making Sai and Sakura the godparents of their first child that was to be born any day now may have been for back up when raising the child to keep it from becoming to much of an air head like it's father.

Sai chuckled at that thought. The poor genie teams had been running all over the village none stop to get all of Hinata's cravings since she became pregnant. He wondered not for the first time if he would make an okay father after all he couldn't remember his or his mother.

Sai sighed again and thought about her the one person he couldn't wait to see Sakura. He and Sakura had been together for a little over three years and he had been wanting to ask her to marry him for weeks now but the mission he was returning from had gotten in the way but now he was free for the next two weeks unless there was an emergency so he was going to have to find away of asking her.

The more Sai thought about it he couldn't think of ever being without her now. She had help teach him what emotions were, and how to feel and smile again, she brightened his existence and he knew he could never live without her now.

Sai finally walked up the porch steps and entered his apartment that he shared with Sakura and noticed that she was home early he could smell the scented candles in their room so she must be getting ready for a bath. Sai smiled he couldn't wait to take a bath with her hell just to touch her. He had missed her while he had been gone.

Though she normally would have been sent with him on a mission Hinata wanted Sakura here to deliver her baby so Sakura had stayed behind.

As Sai walked into the bathroom he could see the candle he smelled earlier on the bathroom sink counter and he looked to she a shape of the woman he was looking for in the shower. Sai quietly stripped out of his clothes and climbed in behind her.

Sakura smiled she had felt when his chakra signature had entered the house and when it had come into the bathroom with her she knew who it was and boy did she have a surprise for him.

Sakura turned around just as Sai reached for her and she grabbed him softly and pushed him against the wall of the shower before attacking his lips and neck with her mouth pushing her chest into his and wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on to him.

Smiling when she heard him hiss in pleasure at the temperature contrast off the cool wall of the shower and the hot water that dance down around them.

Sai moaned and hissed in pleasure at his beautiful woman as she busied herself kissing his neck and lips. His hands trailed down her sides and grabbed her hips and pulled hr closer to feel the instant reaction she cause in him. When she gasped at her core brushing his man hood Sai drove his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth.

She tasted so sweet like mint and lime like her favored gum she liked to chew. Sai groaned as he felt Sakura pull away from him. His eyes opened lazily to watch her as she grabbed a wash cloth and body wash and lather it before bringing it to his chest and washing his neck, face, shoulders, and arms before lowering herself to her knees and washing his stomach and passing over where he wanted her most to wash his legs and feet before reaching up and taking his throbbing cock in her tiny hands and starting to stroke him.

Sai moaned again as Sakura kept up her attentions on him and then groaned when she stood and told him to rinse off under the water. Sai did as he was told and rinsed off when he opened his eyes again Sakura was no longer behind him in the shower she had gotten out and made her retreat to the bedroom.

Like hell Sai was going to let her get away with that! Sai quickly dried off and rushed to the bedroom and when he got there Sakura was sitting naked in the middle of the bed naked with massage oil in her hand.

"Sai lay down please you just got home let me help you relax okay please?" Sakura begged softly her voice sounding huskier to him and oh so damn sexy right now to him.

"Alright but I want to spend some time tonight making you feel good as well agreed?" He had to ask after all.

Sakura nodded and he went to lay down on his stomach beside her trying to not notice how good she smelled so as to not jump her and end all her thoughtful effort to help him relax though he could think of no greater heaven then the one between her thighs.

Sakura sat on Sai's toned ass grinning when she heard the soft gasp her weight and heated core on his back side caused. Taking the oil Sakura proceeded to massage Sai's shoulders, neck, back, and arms turning the powerful Shinobi into a relaxed putty in her hands at her mercy.

When Sakura moved between Sai's legs she massaged the tension out of his lower back and legs and even his ass got some attention. Sakura got an evil grin on her face as she rapidly made the hands seals to form chakra ropes and ties Sai's and feet to the bedpost as soon as she had flipped him onto his back.

Sai eyes had flown open as soon as he felt the ropes pull tight immobilizing him on the bed. As languished as a lazy cat Sakura crawled up from between Sai's legs and sat on his stomach and bent down to nibble on his neck and ear breathing a little heavy Sakura whispered in his ear softly.

"Now the fun begins my love I know you will enjoy this so just try to relax." Sakura said seductively before raising up into a sitting position and getting more oil started to massage his front.

Sakura made sure not to touch Sai straining manhood but kept her core close enough he could feel the heat she was radiating and he knew from the moisture on the insides of her thigh where they were touching him that she was very wet and it was driving him crazy with want!

Sakura lowered just enough to allow the head of his cock to touch her wet sheath but not enter her as she moved down to his legs on off of Sai's chest. Sai had actually growled at her and bit his lip to keep from demanding she stop her game and begging her to let him find the release he needed.

But then oh what a wonderful feeling when her hands started to work their way up his thighs. Sakura was adding some of her Chakra and it made him almost explode when she kept up the chakra manipulation and took hold of his cock in her hands and started to stroke him.

"By the gods Sakura please!" Sai gasped almost unable to hold off much longer.

"please what Sai what do you want all you have to do is ask and you can have anything." Sakura purred.

"Please I need you … I need to be inside you please no more teasing I can take no more." Sai begged Sakura had complete control like this he could not break her hold no matter what he did.

"Alright if that is what you want" Sakura agree with a seductive grin on her face. Sakura took Sai's dick into her mouth and sucked lightly at first and then harder and she worked him up and down with her mouth. Finally Sakura let him go with a wet pop sound and she crawled back up to slowly impale herself on his thick length.

Sakura hissed and then moaned at the feeling of Sai filling her to the hilt. Sai gasped and then moaned at finally being inside his heaven. He was in heaven with his angle and as soon as she had adjusted to his size Sakura and started to move on him.

The closer she got to her peek the less control she had on the ropes that had been restraining Sai and the minute that he felt her control slip just enough Sai broke the ropes and flipped them over so that Sakura was no longer on top but beneath him.

Sai quickly lifted one of her legs over his shoulder angling himself to go deeper and started a fast hard pace that had both him and her racing to their end. When the lover's finally made it to their release they saw stars and collapsed beside one another holding and caressing each other trying to catch their breath.

"Welcome home my love" Sakura sighed as she snuggled into Sai's chest.

"It's good to be home… Sakura may I ask you something?" Sai asked as he tighten his arms around her slim form.

"Of course anything you want?" She replied evenly loving the feeling of him wrapped around her.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life? I want you to be with me always. I want you to marry me and have children with me and I want to love you till the end of forever Sakura will you marry me and fulfill my deepest most precious wishes?" Sai asked hopefully.

"I would love nothing more than to become your wife and love you always and well we already have a head start on the other request…" Sakura replied with tears of joy brimming her eyes.

Sai twisted around looking into her bright eyes astonished did she mean what he thought she meant?

"Sakura are you … did you mean that we are … " Sai stuttered off blindly shocked at the Cheshire cat grin that appeared on her face.

"Yes Sai I am pregnant a little over a month and a half Hinata told me three day ago and I have been waiting for you to get back before I told anyone…" Sakura giggled at the happiest expression she had ever seen appear on the artist's features.

Sakura found herself in a passionate kiss and as Sai drew away from her lips he rained kisses all over her face, neck, and shoulders ever kiss was followed by an I love you. Sakura giggled at how happy he was at her news she could not be happier.

"so would you like to go announce our engagement and about our baby on the way I know everyone is meeting at the bar tonight?" Sakura asked.

"No you know how I love spending raining days in our room with only you they can wait I have yet to show you how much I love you so it is your turn to be made to feel good so relax lover I will not stop making love to you till it stops raining and the news calls for showers all week!" Sai exclaimed.

Sakura giggled as Sai went to work proving his joy and love to her it was a great day for rain as far as she was concerned!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay so what did everyone think is it good or what this is my first Naruto one shot and I would like some feed back to know how I did I have another Sai and Sakura story started checked it too and tell me what you think!!!! Thanks love ya all !!!


End file.
